


Only Huntsmen Ever Cry

by HeyMrJack



Category: Devil May Cry, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMrJack/pseuds/HeyMrJack
Summary: Dante Redgrave, the infamous, and famous, Demon Killer and Huntsman finally came back from the depths of Hell. He had eliminated all who stood before him in the depths of Hell, in an attempt to finally free Remnant from the evils of demonkind. Now that he's back, he has nothing to fight for? However, with Amber being dead and Salem making her moves, Dante must fight one last time, and while fighting against Salem, he also has a new job.He gets to be the new combat instructor for Beacon Academy.That's gonna be fun, right?





	Only Huntsmen Ever Cry

Several demons fell to the ground, dead. They were surprised by their attacker, who took them out with one quick slash from his simple broadsword known only as Union, this was the sword that his wife had made specifically for him- a honeymoon gift, while he had managed to give her Luce and Ombra, twin pistols that were crafted by the best gunsmith he could find.

Now here he was, in Hell- in his home once again. Fighting, and fighting, and fighting. He was fighting as much as he could to get to his destination, to find the one who would be responsible for many awful things, who would be responsible for the death of his wife, and even worse... the extinction of humanity. This man was Sparda, and he was here to kill the most dangerous being in Hell...

His own brother, Urizen.

"Urizen! Come out, you bastard!" Shouted The Dark Knight. He held Union tightly as he possibly could, using both hands to wield this powerful, yet basic sword.

"I know you're here, and I know what you're going to do! Ozma told me!" He continued shouting, but there was nothing. Sparda walked only for a short while until he started hearing laughter, it was quiet at first. As if it were a small little thing... then louder, and louder! The laughter was deep in pitch and sounded monstrous, and the man laughing was amused, amused by the sight of Sparda, wielding his wife's sword.

"Sparda..." A voice echoed, but Sparda recognized this. This was the voice of Urizen, Sparda recognized it as that.

"Come closer, brother. Let me see your face before I wipe out your pathetic life." Said Urizen.

"You won't be taking anything from me, coward!" The Dark Knight said as he began running forward, his sword in hand. Then, as he got closer and closer to the source of the man speaking... he saw his brother, his body was changed- he was larger than before and sat on a throne, with vines covering and were injected into his back.

"Look at what you have turned yourself into," Said Sparda.

"You're a coward sitting on a throne of nothing but lies and deception. I know what you've done, Urizen and you must be stopped!"

"You were the one who opened the gates of Hell to Remnant, that I know for a fact, and you allowed Mundus to rise and to start the war against humanity! I know it was you who managed to awaken Argosax, The God Of Chaos, who caused destruction until he was sealed by the humans and me!" The Dark Knight said. Urizen nodded and laughed.

"Indeed it was," He simply spoke.

"You should have let Mundus kill me instead of exiling me, brother of mine. Now, you will pay the price." Said Urizen who summoned several large tendrils from the lands of Hell.

"These are Qliphoth roots, brother. They are mine to control, and after I use them to kill something... they drain whatever power they have." Explained the demon, who sent the tendrils after his foe, who simply jumped into the air and sliced them in a circular motion. The large demon's eye widened only slightly in surprise.

"You impress me... I thought that you would be much weaker, after all, you put most of your power into your amulet and Force Edge, I thought you would be easy pickings... it seems like I was wrong." The Demon said.

"H-How did you know that?" Asked Sparda, shocked that Urizen knew such knowledge.

"Isn't it obvious, brother? In my search for power, I found many treasures of Hell, while you were out fighting for humanity and becoming soft, I found power."

"I bathed in The Pools Of All-Knowing, and with it, I learned everything there ever is and was to know about our home and Remnant, I can see the past, the present, and all futures. It was with this, I was able to manipulate fools such as Mundus into believing they controlled Hell, I was also able to have the knowledge to fool a god such as Argosax which forced you and Mundus to work together to seal him the first time, then I woke him once more after you defeated Mundus to see just how strong you were."

"After that, I took on The Trials Of Suffering, allowing me to endure all kinds of pain, including the pain that one would experience when having Qliphoth roots in their back... and soon I will have The Fruit Of Power, allowing me to become stronger than Argosax when he was at his prime!" Urizen spoke, summoning more Qliphoth roots and he sent the tendrils at Sparda, who easily sliced them.

"I used these treasures and my own might alone to make King Cerberus, leader of the Cerberus Tribe bow before me, I used them in order to make the mighty Goliath serve and obey my every whim, and I made the sorceress, Malphas conduct many spells of death, sacrificing my own men to make me stronger, and then I finally took the power to control time from the most powerful of Geryon's." Said Urizen finally, as he then sent a blast at Sparda, who could not dodge it and instead stood frozen. He then sent the tendrils directly through his brother and laughed.

"Foolish Sparda... it was I who allowed you to come to me, not that fool Ozpin or whatever name the pathetic wizard goes by now. I gave him my location because I knew he would give it to you and he would be worried that I would be able to conquer Remnant as I was and as I predicted, he would send you to try and kill me!"

Sparda groaned in pain, and he soon started to feel it... his power, what little of it he had left was starting to leave him.

"If you were at your full potential, Sparda you could kill me. You could wipe me from the face of existence and there would be nothing I could do to stop you, even with Hell's Treasures at my side, and the many sacrifices I performed I could not stand up to you and your full power, but now... now that you're so weak, so _human_ that I can finally do what I've always wanted to do." Urizen said with a cackle.

"As you die, I will tell you your future... your wife, Eva will fall to the hands of my assassins, jump-starting the short legacies that your sons will leave behind before I kill them, your children will always fight each other, one will be the victor and will kill his brother. Then, he will come to where you stand now, he will try to fight me and he will lose." Said Urizen.

"No... he will stop you, I know that you will be stopped, these things won't last forever!" Screamed Sparda, who was now weakened by the tendrils.

"Fool! You dare question me, the one who has seen all?" Shouted Urizen, who glared at his dying brother.

"Then fine, I will show you, I will show you the truth and nothing but that foolish brother of mine." Said the powerful demon.

And that he did. The demon showed Sparda the horror that was the future. He saw Eva, being tortured over and over again by many of Urizen's disgusting abominations. He saw his sons, Dante and Vergil fight, with Dante cutting down his brother with his claymore, Rebellion.

He would see his son, go through many challenges and face them all, Dante would face off against Argosax and like his father, would seal The God Of Chaos, but in the end, he would see Dante face against Urizen and...

He saw his son lose.

Tears began falling from Sparda's eyes, but as he continued witnessing these horrors he did see one thing, one thing that Urizen failed to keep from him and something that as he looked at much longer put a smile on his face, something that he would believe in now that he saw it...

It was hope.

* * *

Urizen stared at his now deceased brother and watched as he turned into nothing but pollen, he shook his head in disgust. Why he smiled when he died, Urizen would not know but it was of no matter. He looked at his soldiers, who bowed before his greatness.

"Go to Remnant, find The Sparda Residence. Claim you fight for Mundus, and then slay the human known as Eva. Spare one of the boys, the other... do with him as you wish." He ordered. His men nodded and quickly ran off to find the portal that leads to the world of man that was Remnant. Then Urizen finally relaxed, his predictions were true, The Pool Of All Knowing showed the future that the demon wished to see and he made it come true. Now all that was left was to wait, and Urizen would wait as long as he needed to in order to make his dream come true, he would be the sole ruler of Hell and Remnant. He had already surpassed Sparda, Mundus, and was close to surpassing Argosax.

Now all he had to do was just wait...

* * *

A figure wearing nothing but a brown cloak walked through the depths of Hell. He had been here for such a long, long time. He couldn't count the days, no. He had been busy, busy surviving which was a very hard thing to do, especially here. His ammo was limited now, his trusty pistols also not only needed ammunition, but also needed to be cleaned- something he hadn't been able to do due to his surroundings, and due to the things he faced... the demons were out for his blood, and for only one reason.

Because he had the blood of a human, he was instant food to a majority of the demons. This forced him to be on his toes all the time, it forced him to make small camps in Hell's darkest caverns, it forced him to do many things, but now he was leaving. He found an exit, and he was going through no matter what.

It had been so long since he had seen the world of Remnant, the last time he had seen it he was saving it once again from a powerful demon, a god... named Argosax. He and others worked together to defeat the demon, and seal him once again, just like the man's father, Sparda did once before. Now here he was, in the home of his father. He was now getting out, however. This man did all he could, he went from Hellgate to Hellgate, sealing them as much as he could. He doubts he could seal every Hellgate and portal from Hell to Remnant, but he found the largest ones which attracted the most demons and sealed them. He was sure that the seals would eventually, be broken but this would take many many years to do so. Now there was this one last portal, made by a demon who faithfully served Argosax and he was going to awaken the god once more, thanks to the businessman, Arius, anyone could easily awaken Argosax as long as they had the Arcana, and it appeared that Balrog somehow got his hands onto the pieces, and the man in the cloak imagined that he would imbue them with his own power to bring back his deceased master.

"Aes knaoq daelabbi xnirdh xoyt zes knaoq oth daelabbimuh zoedabbi, xnirdh xoyt yiz knaoq haeng," The man heard, while he did not understand what was being chanted... he knew that he was speaking the language that all demons spoke, their true language. He came closer and closer and soon walked up a simple flight of stairs, stairs that were old and worn after so many years. Eventually, he stood upon a simple large slab of stone and he stared at the Arcana which were on top of an altar and he saw Balrog, a large demon who looked as if he were made by stone and rock which was all covered in flames. He also had large green eyes, which were now glaring at the man in the cloak.

"You... why do you approach this altar? Do you not know what this ritual is for, whelp?" Cried Balrog.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out," He simply said.

"You're trying to finally bring back your master, who I already put down and sealed, and I'm gonna guess that you're gonna have what little remains of your army to come to Remnant and take it over, right?" He asked. Balrog's eyes widened as he heard the man speak and finally... after moments of silence, the large demon spoke,

"You... slew and sealed my master?" He asked.

"Well, do you see anyone else saying that?" Asked the man. Balrog glared, this man was obviously mocking and insulting his intelligence, the large demon finally sent a blast of fire at his opponent who simply avoided the blast.

"Man, that's pretty hot!" The cloaked figure said.

"Say, you think you could cook me some pizza after this? I'm kinda hungry," He spoke.

"You dare mock me, Son Of Sparda?" Balrog cried as he sent a powerful wave of fire at his foe, it hit his target, or at least he was sure he did. There was nobody, only a brown cloak.

"Actually... you can call me Dante, a lot shorter than Son Of Sparda, dontcha think?" He asked and Balrog stared at The Son Of Sparda and knew that it really was him, he heard of him and his appearance... he took the shape of a human man, who had long white hair and wore a red trench coat. On his back was his powerful sword, Rebellion and he had his twin pistols holstered on his waist.

"I will have you know, I am no average demon! I will kill you and have my men feast upon your bones, human!" Cried Balrog.

"I've heard that a lot of times, you care to back that up?" Dante called out as he then proceeded to make the first move, and he charged at the gigantic demon thrusting Rebellion into its leg. It let out a roar of pain and knocked the attacker back, and as he did the man simply took his sword out as he was flung to the ground. Dante then got up and began charging at Balrog once again who was now blasting waves of fire, and each blast missed. Nothing was working against his nimble opponent who suddenly jumped in front of Balrog's face and sent a flurry of swings, the blade cut his face several times and as Dante landed, he continued sending more and more waves of powerful slashes. Balrog smashed his fist onto the altar, trying to smash his opponent into nothing but a red paste, but it was to no avail as Dante used Rebellion to defend himself and then pushed Balrog back.

"Come on, if you're meant to be Argosax's guy to revive him shouldn't you be at least a bit stronger?" Asked Dante. Balrog roared in anger and the demon ran at Dante, sending a kick at the man but he rolled over, dodging it.

"Seriously, what happened to not being an average demon? I've dealt with about... a hundred of you guys!" Said The Demon Hunter who now jumped once more and was prepared to strike again, until Balrog slammed his fist into his foe, smashing him into a stone wall beside him. Rebellion fell to the floor and the large demon smiled.

"Finally, I will not only bring back my master but I will avenge his death!" Shouted the demon. Dante smiled, as he simply reached for one of his pistols, ignoring the gloating of his opponent. Then in a flash, Dante drew the pistol and aimed it at Balrog's head and fired.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The demon was stunned by the shots and with only his mind, Dante called The Rebellion towards him. The claymore began flying through and cut through the hand of Balrog, who screamed in pain and let go of his opponent. Dante took his sword and began firing more with his pistol, running and running. He fired round after round at Balrog, who simply used his uninjured arm to take the rounds, but he still felt pain. In sheer anger, he slammed his fist onto the ground and waves of fire flew from the ground, attempting to burn Dante alive but to no avail. He was so fast, and he avoided the flames.

"Alrighty, pal..." Said The Devil Hunter as he began charging at the large demon.

"It's time to finish this!" Dante screamed as he was soon enveloped in a red aura, and what Balrog saw horrified him.

Dante had transformed into something completely different, he still looked somewhat human but at the same time... he looked as if he had come from hell itself as if he were an actual demon, and the sight of this terrified him. It meant that Dante, The Son Of Sparda was no longer holding back. Within one thrust, Balrog was easily defeated, falling to the ground clenching his chest. His eyes were widened in shock and finally, he realized it... Argosax would never come back, and he was weak. He stared at Dante and let out his last words.

"As... an honorable warrior of Argosax's Legion, I surrender myself to you, Dante, Son Of Sparda." The demon said, and soon the body of Balrog vanished into bright golden energy. In a matter of seconds, the body was replaced with instead... greaves and gauntlets. Dante widened an eye in slight surprise, and as he turned back to his normal human state, the gauntlets and greaves flew towards him. The man jumped into the air as the greaves went onto his feet and the gauntlets went into his hands. Dante quickly began sending several punches and kicks into the air, testing out the weapons to see if they were to his liking. In the end, he ended his combo with a blazing kick to the altar, smashing it.

"Crazy," Said the demon hunter with a small smile and then collapsed.

"Dammit..." He muttered to himself as he breathed heavily, he then coughed and laughed. Dante was exhausted, tired... he couldn't take any more fights. He stared at the portal, which was slowly starting to collapse and his eyes widened. In an instant, he raced towards the portal, taking the arcana in the process and then... jumped inside. He closed his eyes for only a brief few moments, taking in this feeling of relief, the devil hunter couldn't believe it...

He was finally coming home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, MrJack with an AN (Surprising nobody at this point considering I enjoy wasting everyone's time with these) and as you're all seeing- I am rewriting Only Huntsmen Ever Cry again.
> 
> Before I explain why I rewrote this, I should go ahead and say that the timeline is the same before Capcom changed it.  
> DMC 3, DMC 1, DMC Anime, DMC 4, DMC 2 (Tbh I kind of like it like this more than the Capcom change)
> 
> The reason to this was due to the fact that I was not exactly satisfied with what I got after reviewing my own work as well as some criticism that I received. Honestly, after looking at it I didn't feel as if I could somehow make things better within the future chapters, so I thought a rewrite would be the better option.
> 
> I should also let everyone know that i'm going to try and stop having so many AN's. Status of fics as well as anything else will be on my profile unless if I feel as if something is absolutely important enough that needs to be posted on whatever fanfic. Anyways, that's all I needed to let you all know. Hope you enjoyed the new rewrite.


End file.
